The invention relates to a system of logic circuits in which a logic signal is transferred from a first circuit to a second circuit under the control of clock pulses.
In relatively small systems of integrated circuits the delay time between the clock pulses to be applied, for example, to two flip-flop circuits and clock pulses derived from the same clock are considerably shorter than the clock-pulse period. Similarly, logic signals which are sent from a first circuit to a second circuit under the control of clock signals will only appear at the desired input of the second circuit after the lapse of some delay time. With increasing clock frequency and increasing size of systems of integrated circuits the delay times amount in total to the same order of magnitude as the clock-pulse period, which disturbs the synchronization of operation of the various circuits in a system of integrated circuits.
If systems of integrated circuits are mounted on a substrate with printed wiring (p.w.b.), the problem also arises that, because of the distance of the integrated circuits from each other and the high clock frequencies, the delay times to which the logic signals to be transported are subjected become too large in relation to the clock-pulse period. The loss of information to which this gives rise is undesirable.